The Pre(y)dator
by Auke
Summary: Pidgeotto goes on his habitual prowl which turnes into an unexpected acquaintance with a little Eevee. The story contains some soft vore. Athough I would rather treat it like a metaphor and a literary challenge since I'm not particularly into it, but had another personal reasons for choosing this genre. Nevertheless I very much enjoyed writing it. Check out yourself and comment :)


**The Pre(y)dator**

 _for K. with love and devotion_

Summer this year was really taking it's toll on people and pokemon. The sun was shining mad and the heat was almost unbearable. The landscape was as still as on the photograph. There wasn't a slightest wind to commove the leaves nor grass. All the living creatures hid themselves in their houses, caves or under beatific ,in such conditions, shadows of the trees.  
Young Pidgeotto would never leave his comfy nest in such weather if it weren't for his growling stomach which demanded his daily meal. Driven by hunger he got on his little feet, spread his wings and flew into the air. He thought that the scorching heat wasn't so bad as he flew high above the ground, swept by a refreshing wind. Buzzing the valley he spotted a small ball of fur which turned out to be an sleeping Eevee. It was quite unusual to see this kind of Pokemon alone in the woods, but Pidgeotto didn't have time to give it a deeper thought as the gnawing in his belly was getting really distracting. "It's sound asleep. Should be an easy target" he said to himself smiling at the unbelievable strike of luck and dived into the woods pointing his beak right at the defenceless creature.  
Eevee remained motionless, only her belly waved as she was breathing deeply. PJ was falling at her as fast as a lightening, opened his greedy claws, prepared to grab her neck at a moment's notice when suddenly an unexpected glint of light blinded him. He lost his vision, swerved off his track and hit the ground like a meteorite. The world was spinning in his little head, the fear has overcome him, paralysing his limbs. His right wing felt as if it was set on fire. He groaned, seized with pain. Then, a cloud of thick, swirling dust slowly fell down revealing a pair of huge, bottle green eyes which stared right at the bird. They were undoubtedly the biggest and the brightest eyes, PJ had ever seen. And for a tiny moment he even forgot about all this suffer, but then he reminded himself about the ridiculousness of this scene. It was only a lunch after all. Nevertheless he found those eyes exquisitely beautiful. In other conditions he might even fall for them... but the unbearable pain in the wing has distracted him and made incapable of thinking. He closed his eyes and shook his head wishing that he could clear his mind of these dumb thoughts and dizziness. He hardly brought himself to assess this hopeless situation. The wing was broken for sure. He doubted that he would ever fly again, well, at least not any soon.  
Devastated, he laid on the ground and looked at the weird creature standing above him, monitoring her actions. Now he was the defenceless one. What a strange feeling. His eyelids got extremely heavy, everything went black as if someone has turned off the sun and he realised that he is getting more and more dizzy and eventually lost his consciousness.

The little Eevee couldn't put herself together for a good many minutes. Her legs were shaking and she was breathing heavily. She had no idea what had happened. The fact was, she was face to face with th r. She was always terribly afraid of birds like that one. It was much easier to prevent or defend yourself from the straight forward attack of a ground Pokemon while it was almost impossible to dodge a sudden raid out of the blue. And yet, for some reason the attacker had failed to kill her. She gave him a closer look. The bird looked very majestic, regardless of his condition, and was much bigger than she imagined. His face looked twitchy and unsettled. She felt that she should use the opportunity and run away before he wakes up, but she couldn't leave an injured Pokemon in the forest on his own, no matter who was it. He probably had never been here for long so he wouldn't be able to survive a day in the woods. And letting him die in pain was out of the question for an Eevee.

She run into the forest in search for the essential items which could help the bird. After an hour she came back with some blueberries to eat and huge leaves to cover the injuries. Getting the wound dressed meant finding herself within the reach of PJ's razor-sharp claws, but there was no time and place for fear when lives were at stake so Eevee clutched her teeth and started slowly putting the leaves around bird's wing. Every time he moaned or made a slightest move, Eevee jumped away but came back and continued until the job was done. Having finished she felt extremely exhausted, but couldn't let herself sleep in front of the wild Pidgeotto so she just laid down nearby and observed his chest rising and falling.

She didn't notice the moment, she fell asleep but she got awakened by a sudden noise. The Pidgeotto started to tear off the leaves and fidgeted nervously. His eyes were wide open.

'Hey, calm down, everything is okay, you're safe' said Eevee with a very quiet and tender voice. Pidgeotto seemed confused for a second, and looked at the little creature. He realised, that the strange things, he was furiously ripping off were just dressings. He also noticed the fear in Eevees eyes which made him feel dumb. 'Was it you who put these on my… I mean, thanks, but… why would you do that for me? I almost ate you…' - after hearing his own words he felt even more stupid. This conversation was nonsense, the whole situation ridiculous. He wished, he could bury himself in the ground… or at least fly away ad forget about all this. He couldn't understand, why he felt so stressed out talking to a mini-fox?

'I… I don't know. I was just napping there and then you… you fell from the sky, and the noise scarred me so much, but then I saw you, and you were hurt, and the wound looked so nasty so I just did… what I thought should be done and…' Eevee blushed and took a few steps back with her eyes pinned to the ground under her little feet.

Pidgeotto didn't know what to do. But the silence was even more embarrassing than talk so he tried to come out with anything. Finally he asked if it takes long for him to fly again. And Eevee has instantly liven up and told him what she knew about his injury and promised that he would get better in a couple of days. PJ has never met such a naive, but caring pokemon. She seemed to have an irresistible urge to help, even risking her life. In no time they started talking about something different than his wing and he learned that Eevee is also quite smart. He didn't want to admit it but he subconsciously found her attractive and adorable. He struggled to wipe this idea out of his head but his body was talking for itself. The little fox didn't seem to be afraid anymore. She was changing his dressings and speaking vigorously about some friends of hers and how they all hate birds. He tried to listen but he couldn't focus and just watched her tail following the subtle moves of her body as she reached for another leaf. The wound was still burning inside but PJ didn't want to show how much it hurts him but any time Eevee touched the injury, he would narrow his eyes and hiss.

Soon the sun went down and the forest got completely dark. 'Oh, it's getting really late. I'm afraid, you must sleep here for a bit…' said Eevee. 'Maybe I will bring you some soft moss so you could be more comfortable…' – she added and turned but she looked at the woods, black and foggy and hesitated. 'No need.' Replied PJ.

'Are you sure? But you can't just sleep on the cold, hard ground. You might catch a cold or something. In your state, you need to rest properly…' she looked as she was fighting herself '… you could use my tail. If it's not too intimidating for you. B..but I can also go, find some..' 'shhhhsh, it's fine' interrupted PJ. 'You're afraid of darkness, aren't you?'

'Well, maybe I am, you're right' she smiled nervously 'You know, forest is not the safest place for little pokemon like me, and the nights are exquisitely terrifying'

Pidgeotto noticed that she shivered and without thinking much expanded his healthy wing and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her tail around. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing her back with his beak but she seemed to like it because she fell asleep in no time. Or maybe it was just extreme tiredness which overcome her? Propably both. Pidgeotto couldn't sleep. He stared at that little thing sleeping calmly next to him. She was so soft and fluffy. He had slept with females before, but they were all birds like him. And no one was so adorable and pleasant to touch. And with no female did he feel so good, safe and relaxed. He dipped his head in her tail which smelled like pine needles and resin. And suddenly he felt a pang in his heart and the strange feeling of guilt has come over him. He realised, he has almost murdered probably the most precious creature in the world. Who else would risk his life to dress his wound and care for him after all what happened? What he would do if he spotted an Eevee with a broken leg on the grass? The vision made him cold. He decided that he must protect this little angel from this cruel world. He will get better eventually, and then he could take proper care of her. Maybe she will get on his back so they can fly together above the valley and he might show her things from completely different perspective. Just like she had shown him…

But they couldn't be given enough sleep as a loud 'shrieeeeeeek' blasted out on the horizon just at sun-up. Eevee jumped to her feet immediately and poked PJ 'Wake up, we're in danger' she said with a trembling voice. 'what's that noise?' asked the bird, though he knew very well, whom did it belong to. Soon they spotted a huge Articuno. His crystal, blue feathers shimmered and glistened against the sun. He was circling above their heads like a vulture, waiting for a good occasion to drop and grab his breakfast. He wouldn't go for PJ which was too big and heavy for him, but a small, defenseless Eevee was indeed tempting. Articuno must have known that Pidgeotto was grounded and the scream was probably a message for him to back off as he had no chances with the legendary pokemon. But Birdy had no intention of leaving his friend now.

Eevee's eyes went big and round as saucers. PJ could almost see her heart pounding in her chest. He never thought about it, how his prayers felt seconds before he caught them. Now he knew. And he wished he could prevent all that. *World's an awful, cruel place to live on* he thought. He reminded himself the moment, he was flying straight at Eevee, the power, the thrill, the hunger speaking through his body. The Articuno must have felt the same at that moment. He was going to take awa Eevee and he could do nothing but stare at this brutal course of a lifecycle, weak and helpless. He once again looked at the shivering little creature, which he knew so little but mysteriously got so attached to during this less than 24 hours. She looked back at him and their eyes met once again, just like when they first saw each other. Suddenly the Articune changed the course of his flight and dived into the woods, flying straight at their direction.

'Run!' shouted Eevee 'Go away! You can't do anything, this is just how it goes. I don't want you to watch it, or get hurt.' She curled herself up to hide her trembling knees. 'GET OUT OF MY FACE' she cried with the tears sparkling in her eyes.

'Are you out of mind? I'm not going to leave you like this, lying and waiting for death after you had saved my life! I'm not letting this asshole eat you. After my dead corpse.'

'You stubborn mule.' She snapped angrily. Then Eevee's face changed. She wiped out the tears and looked at PJ provocatively. 'Okay, if you don't want to leave me, eat me before he does it.'

'Have you lost your mind Eevee?!' shouted Pidgeotto. He assumed that it was some ridiculous joke but then he looked at Eevee and she seemed determined. 'Are you sure about that…?'

'How can I be „sure" about such thing? I'm terribly afraid, I barely can breathe! But… the thought of you… doing it… makes me a little less horrified… After all, I've never felt safer than with you. So I want it to stay that way. '

'I… can't do this. I wouldn't hurt you.'

'Oh come on. Let's get it over with. You'll not hurt me, I know you couldn't. I am asking you for a favour, because I trust you, understood? Can you help me?'

Pidgeotto was trembling as he tried to fight himself. He has been hungry since they met. He's eaten nothing but some blueberries over past two days. But he couldn't just eat this Eevee! What was she thinking? He was about to say something but another shriek from above has interrupted him. Articuno was now very close, he could feel the freezing cold aura around him.

'Fine!' he couldn't believe, he actually agreed. Somehow his inner Instinct told him, that's the only right thing to do now. So he just followed it.

Eevee looked at him and smiled. 'It'll be okay' she said with a trembling voice, not sure if it was to PJ or to herself. She came closer and snuggled between the feathers on PJ's torso. The Bird sniffed her golden fur. It smelled sweet, like almonds and honey. He eventually cracked his beak open, but with reluctance. He felt bad because of how tempting Eevee seemed to him even in such horrible circumstances. He didn't want to admit to himself that the sweet smell of sweat and fear radiating around her in fact made him drool. As Pidgeotto was still showing indecisiveness, Eevee had already made her choice and with her eyelids clutched in tenacity she jumped at her back legs and leaned her front paws on the verge of PJ's lower beak. She looked at the bird and relaxed her face 'C' mon' she whispered softly and very gently pressed on his jaw so he opened his mouth wider. Then she jumped straight into this dark void, surprisingly gracefully and with no sign of hesitation.

Pidgeotto was so surprised that he almost choked. He was feeling her soft fur against his palate and the unsteady paw pads sliding on his tongue and then giving up making her belly hit the blade with a splash. She tasted as sweet as she smelled, like a wild strawberry contrasting with a delicate aroma of fresh soil and forest. Never before had he tasted anything half as good. And for a fracture of a moment he forgot about the horror of this situation their tragic couple was in, and surrendered himself to the experience willing to notice and remember every detail of it. The symphony of sensations composing an unique song of desire and remorse. They lingered in this deepest good bye kiss imaginable. Pidgeotto playing with his tongue, Eevee fawning over it, squirming fondly in this dark, wet cavity of his. Then she calmed down and moved slightly towards his gullet meaning that she was ready. Pidgeotto nodded slightly. He tilted his head back and swallowed her swiftly.

And then there was only silence. The bird was suddenly alone, but he didn't feel lonely at all. Articuno disappeared somewhere far away, probably in another dimension, while here there were only PJ and his little Eevee. Together. For the first time since what seemed like forever Pidgeotto felt blissfully calm and complete. He no more could hear the voice of his lovely fox, but he was somehow sure that she is safe and happy. In a world where no one can ever stand in the way to their unexpected, unreal

l o v e.

the end


End file.
